This invention relates generally to a rack for storing articles, and more particularly, to a rack for storing a bicycle on a substantially vertical or inclined wall.
Racks for storing bicycles are well known. However, these racks support the bicycles generally on horizontal surfaces which may or may not form parts of the racks.
Since a bicycle stored on a horizontal surface requires substantial space for storing, it is desirable to store the bicycle substantially in a vertical plane, that is, the longitudinal axis of the bicycle occupies a vertical position, wherein the bicycle is suspended or hung from a substantially vertical surface such as a wall or, in the alternative, a series of bicycles may be suspended from a self-supporting frame placed in a bicycle storage room.
Although most of the prior art racks are concerned with the storage of bicycles on a substantially horizontal surface, some racks have also been manufactured for storing bicycles suspended from a vertical wall. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 607,024 describes a bicycle holder, wherein the bicycle is supported by or from a vertical wall. Another form of a holder for supporting a bicycle from a vertical wall is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 611,856. In both of the foregoing bicycle holders, the bicycle is supported primarily by devices which form an attachment between a bicycle frame and the vertical wall. This type of attachment is not too satisfactory because of the different variations in bicycle frame constructions.
The present invention differs from the previously known bicycle racks by providing an arrangement wherein the bicycle is totally supported by one of its wheels, in cooperation with a lateral support to keep the bicycle wheel in a vertical plane, wherein the bicycle is suspended vertically from a wall or from a self-supporting frame.
Accordingly, the object of the invention is to provide a new and improved rack for storing the bicycle from a substantially vertical surface, such as a wall.
Another object of the invention is to provide a rack for supporting the bicycle off the floor.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a rack which is adapted to support large- and small-wheeled bicycles.
A further object of the invention is to provide a rack simply constructed of rod members which are prepared from one size stock and sturdily welded together.